Jevie One shots
by Detention-Queen
Summary: Next Chap now published Tag your it
1. Love

Evie stood behind Doug he had an arm around her waist "why does jay keep glaring daggers at me!" he whispered Evie let out a little laugh "hey he just protective of me and carols since were the youngest out of us" she said she notice jays eyes on her, "I have a few words with him" she said Evie messed with her jacket Doug smiled "You look beautiful" he said Evie smiled she had a white and black polka-dot top Denim high waist shorts some patten tights and black and white Doc martins she had her red ruby heart necklace.

Doug watched as he saw Evie make her way over to Jay and Carlos he didn't know why she didn't want to be with her friends greeting the villains kids he notice how Jay eyes lit up as he notice Evie next to him she had her arms cross, by the look on Jay face he smirked and kissed her forehead before turning around everyone looked to see a black limo pull up Evie was about to turn around but Jay grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Come on Evie" Jay said

"Jay you know that I don't want to see him!" Evie said

"Please I bet he doesn't remember you" he said "and anyway if he tries something I hit him" he said Evie smiled they watched as the black limo pulled up "Now or Never Eves" Carlos said Evie looked to see Mal and Ben standing on a balcony Mal looked down at her and smiled she winked at her.

The car pulled up the guy opened the door and 1 walked out Evie tensed as she felt the same eyes looking at her she could tell he knew she was uncomfortable, the first boy had dirty blonde hair, grey almost light blue eyes he had that same smile.

"Eddie Cook son of Captain Cook we welcome you to Auroden Prep, we hope you will enjoy it here" Ben said as he and Mal appeared Evie felt Mal squeeze Evie hand she felt Doug behind her.

"Evie is that you" Eddie said Evie let her heart race she looked at him he looked her up and down and smirked "You look hot" he said with a wink she felt Jay stiffen and Doug shifted

"Wish I could say the same to you" she said she turned around and walked next to Doug.

"Oh who this Evelyn" Eddie said but before she could replay Ben stepped in

"Eddie im prince Ben please let me show you around we meet up with the other in an hour" he said as soon as Eddie and Ben left Evie walked off.

"Evie" Doug yelled he was about to follow her but Jay stopped him

"Let Mal go after her" he said

"Why what happened with her and that Eddie?" Doug asked Jay sighed

"One thing you should know about Evie never get involved in her life" he said before walking over to Carols.

Doug stood there and wondered how much did he even know about his girlfriend

 **Okay I decied to do a fanfic about Evie FIY IM A Jevie shipper this will be a Doug and Evie at first Evie and Jay later on but let me know in reviews what do you think happened with Eddie and Evie now the ages will be different so this takes place after a year I know the ages are wrong but to me I see Evie and Carols the youngest but reality im still writing im going do all the chapters before I update and this fanfic will be updated every Tuesday and Saturday**

 **Mal and Ben- 17**

 **Jay and Doug- 16**

 **Evie and Carols- 15**


	2. Widest Dreams

Evie and Jay I deicide to do a bunch of one shot I will have some what include Eddie I do not own this song oh and this contain a make out session

He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds

" _You know one day we leave here" Jay whispered, to the blue beauty laying beside her,_

" _I wish we could you me" Evie said as she looked at the sky the two were currently on Evies roof watching the dark sky "Away from everyone my mum" she said Jay pulled her close_

" _Someday we will" Jay said_

I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down

 _Evie sighed as Jay pulled Evie close to him, she prayed to a god heaven screw you she said Jay wrapped Evie in to a hug as they jumped_

He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is

 _Evie glared up at Jay as he towered over her his brown eyes smiling down at her, she couldn't help but notice how his muscles were tensed she placed an arm on him "Jay don't" she said Jay turned around to face Evie before he turned and punched Doug in the face, she notice how bad this could be end_

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams

 _Evie looked and saw Audrey and Jay she notice the sun was setting and I bough back a memory, for once in the isle it was sunny Evie was in a black skater dress with a dark blue jacket on she was leaning on_ _Jay she bit her red lips "I see you soon E" he said he pulled her into a hug._

 _Evie looked to see Jay looking at her he smiled at her before Turing around she closed the window and sighed_

I said "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever

But this is getting good now  
 _Jay smirked as he picked Evie up her leg were wrapped around his waist her rang his finger through her hair he took his jacket off he placed her on the bed they closed the distance his hand touched Evie skin sending shock wave, he was about to take off her shirt when Mal walked in "Whoa I just leave" she said_

He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request is

 _Evie glared at the taller boy in front of her she watched as he offered her a hand she took she notice how he had a muscle Top on showing off his body, she stood outside of her castle she waited for him she turned only to feel Jays lip on her she sighed who knew who last kiss with jay would be today._

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams

 _Evie looked and saw Audrey and Jay she notice the sun was setting and I bough back a memory, for once in the isle it was sunny Evie was in a black skater dress with a dark blue jacket on she was leaning on_ _Jay she bit her red lips "I see you soon E" he said he pulled her into a hug._

 _Evie looked to see Jay looking at her he smiled at her before Turing around she closed the window and sighed_

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burnin' it down  
Some day when you leave me

I bet these memories follow you around 

_Jay looked to see Evie she was with Doug she threw her head back he knew she was laughing he remember a memory Jay smiled as he pulled Evie closer they were tangled up together it after Eddie broke up with her Jay snuk into her room and slept with her, he was pulled into another one Evie was in her bra she had black leggings on Jay had her pinned against the wall it was a mega heat wave and Evie was just in her Bra when Jay walked in "J-ay w-hat" she was cut off when Jay pinned her against the wall_

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams

 _Jay watched as Evie made her way over he notice how she had red lips and her cheeks were rosey she had a peacock dress at the front was black it stopped about Mid thigh and at the back it was long he notice how she had a dark blue under skirt she had black high heels, she looked at him he sighed what he didn't know that would be the last time he see her._

 _Jay was in a dream he was back on the isle he saw a figure walking towards him she had brown eyes and blue hair she was dressed in a royal blue top and a black skirt blood red flats, "E" jay said "Hi J" she said_

" _Your Your" Evie cut him out_

" _I'm dead J but you see me" she said_

" _How" he said_

" _In your wildest dreams" she placed a kiss on his lips before fading_

Jay saw Mal sobbing as she clung to Ben, Jay watched as they took Evie away, "You see me in your wildest dreams" she said he saw Carlos sobbing he pulled the younger boy into a hug.

His Evie was gone and she was not coming back 


	3. Beautiful to me

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but I have school and who got 81 in her math me yay so I decided to treat you with Beautiful to Me I do not own this song it belongs to Olly, but it contains Self harm! But hope you enjoy oh and read the AN at the bottom :)**

She  
Ties her hair up, tight  
Puts her armor on  
When she steps outside

 _Evie looked in the mirror, and put on a smile, everyone knew it was real, well almost everyone, Evie sighed as she tied her hair up, she can still remember them hurtful words, she remember what her mum use to say, put your amour on, and that what Evie is doing, she stood and walked out of her dorm room._

She  
Is in black and white  
And the colour's gone  
But it's in her eyes  
 _Evie sat down next to Mal, over the last few weeks, Evie seemed to lost her colour, she wasn't laughing, as much or smiling the only times she smiled_ _it was fake, everyone noticed it, but what they did notice, all the colour is in her eyes._

Time and time again we're going back to the start  
And I'm trying, try again to bring some light to the dark  
You know every day's a battle and it tears her apart  
And I don't know why

" _E what going on" Mal asked Evie turned her volume up and ignored Mal it was like this Mal asking her what going on, Mal walks over and places a hand on her knee, "Maybe Jay will help" she mumbled, it was about 5 minutes when jay walks in, she saw Mal walk out._

 _Jay tried his best to get her to open up but it doesn't work, he wants to know why she like this_

And I'm picking up the pieces when we fall to the feet  
We confide in other demons, though she'll never be free  
We could hide it in the shadows, though it's hard to believe  
And I don't know why

 _Evie let out a sob, she looked down as she traced the blade across her skin, it was the 3_ _rd_ _one, this was the only way she could deal with it all the comments, the little voices, in her head, this was the only way she could deal with her demons, she tried to hide them away, but it doesn't work._

Love, don't ever change the way you are  
You light the sky just like a star  
I don't care what you say  
You're beautiful to me  
Ohh

 _Jay watched Evie in the mirror she was applying Lip gloss on "E" he said "Thats enough make up" he said Evie turned around, "It isn't" she said_

" _E it just a date don't change" he said_

" _Why" she said she looked at him_

" _We-ll a you light the sky up just like a star" he said "And I don't care what you or other people say about you you know why" he said as he walked closer to Evie_

" _Why" she asked_

" _Cause your Beautiful to me" he said._

She,  
She never gets it right  
And it feels like rain on a perfect night  
And I  
I'd be a hand to hold  
You can push me hard, but I won't let go

 _Stupid, Stupid, I can't believe him!, Evie walked into her room, she yelped as she saw Jay_

" _Hey" he looked and notice, her red eyes she been crying "What wrong" he asked_

" _Nothing leave" Jay walked over to her_

" _E" jay said_

" _leave me alone" her voice was nearly breaking, she made her way into the bathroom when jay grabbed her hand, "E" he said his voice was cold, she notice he seen her scar_

" _Get out" she whispers she tried to get out of his hold jay pulled her into him, he didn't mind that Evie was trying to push him away_

Time and time again we're going back to the start  
And I'm trying, try again to bring some light to the dark  
You know every day's a battle and it tears her apart  
But, don't you cry,

" _It started about two weeks ago, it was the little things, like doing my hair differently but it got worse, they started messaging me about how im not pretty, im ugly, I'm just like my mother I thought Doug would help me but he started to join in" Jay tensed wait to I next see him he thought, then it hit him, she like this because of Doug, Evie was in a dark place, all because of Doug, and Jay was the light, he was going to and succeed into bringing Evie back, he heard her sobbing, "Don't cry E he not worth it" he said, soon Evie fell asleep._

My love don't ever change the way you are

You light the sky just like a star  
I don't care what you say  
You're beautiful to me

 _Jay watched Evie in the mirror she was applying_ _lip stick_ _on "E" he said "That_ _'_ _s enough make up" he said Evie turned around, "It isn't" she said_

" _E it just a date don't change" he said_

" _Why" she said she looked at him_

" _We-ll a you light the sky up just like a star" he said "And I don't care what you or other people say about you you know why" he said as he walked closer to Evie_

" _Why" she asked_

" _Cause your Beautiful to me" he said._

Love, I'll be your ordinary goal,  
You're so amazing, don't you know?  
I don't care what you say  
You're beautiful to me  
Ohh

" _E, your beautiful, I mean come on who else could get a A+ your so amazing don't do this" Jay said he stood in the bathroom Evie had a blade in her hand "I don't care what you look like please, you beautiful, please" he voice nearly broke, Evie stood up_

The light breaks through your hair and  
They're all stopping and staring  
I'd go anywhere  
Oh, why can't you just see that?  
I'm crazy about you  
I can't live without you  
You don't see it,  
But you're beautiful to me  
 _It was Prom night, it been two weeks, since Evie broke up with Doug and she been better, everyone notices it, Jay heard people gasp, he looked to see Evie she had black heels, patten tights, a blue dress what was knee length and a black jacket, but she was with Doug Jay hearts broke, he continued to look at the people dancing, "Jay" he looked to see Evie "Aren't you suppose to be with Doug?" jay asked Evie smiled "No I was telling Doug to leave me alone, I wanted to see if you wanted to dance" Jay smiled "I would love that" he said_

Love, don't ever change the way you are  
You light the sky just like a star  
I don't care what you say  
You're beautiful to me

 _The couple spent the night away dancing "E I love you" Jay said before he crashed his lips, onto Evie's it wasn't long before Evie kissed him back_

 **Okay this is about Evie getting bullied and Doug being a bad boyfriend please send me request or prompts, to do with Jay and Evie :)**


	4. So thats how you got the cold

**So its been a while you have no idea what I been through so lets sum it up telling my ex that I like him and get back together after a year and we back together, sitting through a 3 hour drama play and homework now this is a prompt from guest Please send me request :)**

 **Evie Sick**

Evie knew the second she woke up she was ill, her head was pounding, her nose was blocked and her throat was hurting, "E wake up" Mal said, Mal opened the curtains and let the light in, once it hit her eyes she pulled the covers closer to her

"Mal" Evie croaked, her voice came out in a whisper

"Evie you okay" Mal asked as she walked over to her friend

"Ma head feels heavy" she mumbled, Evie stood up and the coldness hit her like a tonne of bricks, what pushed her down on the bed "E" Mal said, she put a hand on her forehead, it was burning up "Your burning up, how did you get the cold anyway" Mal asked Evie shrugged her shoulder _Evie knows how she got the cold and who from_ "M school" Evie said, she stood up only to have Mal push her down "Oh no school for you" Mal said "You are staying here wrapped up and eating strawberries and junk food" she said Evie smiled

"Wait, Jay had the same cold" Mal said Evie froze

"oh yeah" she croaked Mal smiled

"Shh rest, I tell the others your sick, I get FG to check on you time to time I visit you"Mal said letting her mother instincts take over, Mal looked at her friend her eyes were puffy and red, she had the blanked wrapped around her small frame, Mal could tell Evie wanted to sleep

"Go to Sleep E, if you need anything call me" she said Evie smiled, Mal watched as Evie settled down, in less than 10 seconds Evie breathing, was slowing down.

Mal, saw the Fairy Godmother

"FG" Mal yelled the Godmother turned around and smiled at the former villain

"Yes Mal" the Godmother saw she was alone and Evie wasn't with her

"Evie ill she not feeling well, so I was wondering whenever your free you could pop in and check on her" Mal asked the Godmother smiled, she knew Mal was protective of Evie and Carols and it made the Godmother happy that Mal was trusting her to keep an eye on her

"Of course my dear, now hurry get to class" she said Mal smiled and turned around walking towards, her next lesson.

Evie was sleeping like a queen, well until a loud bang and someone moaning woke her up, "Whaat" she moaned, she looked to see a figure on the floor her vision was blurry, she let out a scream, what startled him she grabbed the closes thing too her what was a book and threw it on him, she didn't care that she was just in her bra and pants "Dam Evie" a voice said

"Jay" she croaked her vision finally cleared, there stood Jay rubbing his head, imminently she felt sick, she ran past him and into the toilets, her stomach hurt and her eyes were watering, she felt a hand on her back rubbing smooth circles, and another hand holding her hair back she continued coughing, when she was done she flushed the chain and wiped her mouth, she felt exhausted and fell into Jay arms.

"E you with me" he said

"Yeah just cold" she said she notice she was in her undergarments, Jay smirked and picked her up one of his hand were under her leg and other one supporting her back he placed her down on to her bed "Sleep E I'll be here when you wake up" he said.

It was true Evie woke up, she notice Jay had a tray of food and drinks "FG dropped by and gave us this" he said Evie saw there was flu tablets, chicken soup and 2 hot chocolates, Jay helped her up "Why aren't you in class" Evie asked

"Got kicked out" he said like this was a normal thing

"What for" Evie said as she brought the soup to her mouth

"Threatening Doug" he said Evie eyes widen she felt the warm liquid go down her throat

"Why" she said she leaned forward

"You know talking crap about you" he said Evie rolled her eyes, it been 2 weeks since they broke up "Oh and an another thing" Jay asked with a smirk Evie rolled her eyes

"How did you get a cold" he said with a smug smirk

"You know I can't remember why don't you show me" she said Jay smirked and crashed his lips onto Evie he pinned her hands above her and kissed her, she knew she was in her undergarments but Jay would never do anything without permission

"WOAH WOAH WOAH COVER YOUR EYES CAROLS" they looked to see Mal covering Carols eyes "So" Mal said with a smirk "This is how you got a cold" she said her hand still covering Carols eyes

"Oh shut it Mal I remember when I walked in on you and Ben" Evie said, she felt better, she notice that Jay sat next to her they watched as Mal face, went red "Well Played" she said after Evie put on an over size shirt and shorts and for the rest of the day they just sat and talked


	5. Snow and ice

**So this is a Dabble it just came to me thank you guest for sending me the request**

Evie was Snow and Jay was Ice

Snow: Pure, innocent, calm,

Evie was pure, everyone knew that she was evil but pure she was innocent since she was castled schooled, she doesn't know a lot of things and everyone at the isle knew that so when she came to Auroden everyone saw her as innocent at naive, but most of all she calm even in tough situations she was the calm of the group

Ice: cold, slippery and dangerous.

Jay was cold, on the isle you couldn't show emotion so Jay learnt how to keep his emotions so he was cold, he was also slippery he could disappear when he wants he thinks, no one notices but someone does, dangerous like ice it can hurt you, when Chad lashed at Evie Jay took charge.

Ice and Snow together can be dangerous.

Jay saw Evie spray Chad with the perfume, he felt Ben pull him back, his eyes glues on Evie when Chad fell he saw Evie walk away from him, she stood by him her eyes were filled with emotion

"Lets go" Evie said together the rotten 4 walked away.

But it could be beautiful

Jay grabbed Evie hand as they saw Mal next to Ben they knew it was time for revenge, gasped could be heard, everyone looked to see Evie walking in with one hand on her hip her she no longer in her dress, but her outfit, what she first came in.

Jay was at her side everyone watched, as they walked along side together, no longer in there coronation outfits, they were in their villains clothes, even know it was happening, they notice how ice and snow was a beautiful combination.

Wherever there was ice snow was not far away.

Jay choose good, along with Mal, while Carols and Evie disappeared, Jay was in his room sulking, he closed his eyes he could almost hear her voice

"Lets set it off oh yeah" Jay smirked, it was all part of the plan, he looked out of the window he saw a figure, on the filed "im rotten to the core, rotten to the core who could ask for" a voice sang Jay smiled he saw the figure walk away, no matter where Jay was he knew Evie wasn't far from him, once this plan was done, Evie would be here.

 **So this was a different take, what if Mal and Choose good while Evie and Carols vanished, after all Mal said "What you think this is the end" I had no ideas, for snow story so I wrote a poem I was thinking of snow as Evie and ice as Jay**


	6. timeless

Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
 _Jay watched as Evie walked across, the dinning room heading towards Jay what he didn't know he was leaning off the bench and before he knew it he was on the grass "Aww your falling for me" a voice said he looked to see Evie, Jay stood up and smirked._

 _Jay was in a dream, he notice a figure walking towards him he looked and saw Evie her hair was in a side ponytail she had a beautiful royal blue dress what was short at the front and long at the back she had a black high heels, she was beautiful and you know what he never wanted to wake up_

Every time we laugh  
I see the sparks fly  
And every time you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever…

 _Jay and Evie laughed as they watched dude chase Doug around the school, Jay notice that they had sparks, "you have a beautiful laugh" Jay whispers into her hear, he notice how a faint blush, all of a sudden Jay felt something in his stomach butterflies_

" _Evie I love you" jay said Evie looked at him and kissed him she pulled away from him_

" _I love you too" she said_

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna last  
 _It was there first month together and everyone could see how in love the couple was and how jay always kissed Evie on the hand before walking away, Jay knew Lonnie was flirting with him, he notice it was_ _in front_ _of Evie_ _as well "Lonnie give up im with Evie" he says he grabs Evie hand, Lonnie walked away_

We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah  
 _it was 8 and Evie and Jay were still texting each other they could tell each other everything the next day was horrible for Evie Chad tried it on with her, jay found out she stopped jay from beating Chad up but Chad notice how Evie was perfect for Jay_

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless..  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change

" _i now pronounce you man and wife" beast said Jay and Evie looked at each other before kissings after 5 years 21 year old Evie and 23 year old jay were finally married_


	7. Hey Princess

**AN Hey guys thank for your suggestions this will or might be my last chapter for the day depends but get ready for major Evie and Jay Fluff. This is like a song I fic just a filler mainly on Jay and Evie this song is called hey Princess by Allstar Weekend**

Jay sat on his bed listening to music, he remembered asking Evie to download her favourite song,

he scrolled just then a song came on and it reminded him of Evie

Hey Princess  
In a white dress  
Chuck Taylor's

 _It was the second dance, Jay was talking to Carlos when Mal and Evie walked over he notice she was in a white dress it was short at the front but long at the back she had some chuck Taylor on_

" _Boys" Evie said smiling_

" _Girl and Evie" Jay said Evie smacked his arm he notice Mal had a dress what was plum and some flats_

" _Hey Evie wanna dance" they looked to see Doug Evie smiled_

" _Sure" she smiled at the group before walking away._

 **Jay smiled at that memory the next set of lyrics remind him of Evie on the Isle**  
Got me obsessed  
Wanna see you, so when can we hang out?  
 _"_ _So wanna" Jay says to Evie who was painting her nails_

" _Ok where about" she said looking at her nail what was now dark blue_

" _That for me to know and you to find out later" Jay jumped out of the window Evie looked down and smiled "All that just to hang out" Evie mumbled_

 _ **It was funny scaring Evie he sneaked in to her castle, just to ask if they can hang out her mother only lets Evie out when she not doing magic, he begged her to hang out with him.**_

Hey Princess in a contest  
You're the queen and you own the rest  
Someday we're gonna take the crown  
 _There was a competition called Beauty princess Every Princess entered except Evie she said it was too girly, but Jay knew because everyone was bulling her_

" _Your not a princess" Jay said causing Evie to look at him "Your a Queen" he said Evie smiled_

" _Really" Evie said_

" _Queen of the Isle and my heart" he mumbled the last part_

" _Yeah J right Eve" Carlos said_

" _Anyway they can't be a princess with their crown" Jay said Evie turned to him_

" _What" she asked him Jay walked over to her he placed Evie crown on her head_

" _You stole it" Evie said Jay just smirked and winked at her_

Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
 _Jay smiled as he felt Evie grip on to him "Hold on" Jay put one arm around Evie before jumping he grabbed the rope and swung he felt Evie clinging on to his her head was in chest he couldn't help but smirk he and Evie prank someone and the only way to escape was to jump._

 _Let's go,_  
 _I'm a let you know!_

" _Evie you can let go" he said as Evie was still hugging him she looked at him then let go_

" _That was awesome" she said they both looked at each other_

" _Evie I-" he was cut off by_

" _Found them" a voice yelled_

" _RUN" Jay said._

I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!

" _Evie lets go" Jay yelled as he ran into Evie castle he looked to see Evie running she was smiling_

" _Coming" she ran over to Jay who smiled_

" _You got it" he asked_

" _Yes let go" she said_

 _They heard a scream both teen ran when they found an alley Jay notice Evie breathing fast_

" _You okay" he asked_

" _My heart it beating really fast" she took his hand and placed it on her heart he smiled Jay did the same thing they both felt their heart beating_  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me

" _Here you go Evie" Jay said handing her necklace_

" _My necklace" she said "You stole it" she said Jay raised his hand_

" _I never" he said Evie hugged him_

" _Say it" Jay says "Or I continue" he says_

" _Fine I adore Jay" Evie said "Now put me down" Jay had Evie in bridal style Evie was joking that she adored Carlos more than jay so jay picked her up and was spinning her around Evie fell to the ground "Thank you" she said Jay smirked_

We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found

 **Jay couldn't think of anything to go with the last two lines**  
It's your kiss

 _Jay smiled as Evie kissed his cheek after the Chad thing Evie was with Jay he remember her kissing his cheek. All he wanted was a kiss on the lips but when he felt Evie lips on his cheek he felt sparks_  
Hey Princess

"Hey Princess" Jay said he looked to see Evie standing in front of him, he knew she would always be his princess

"Hey You okay" she asked Jay stood up and walked towards her he put his arm around her

"Perfect now wanna grab a bite?" he asked

"Sure lets go" Evie said Jay knew out of all the princesses he will always pick Evie

 **BOLD-what he is thinking**

 _Italics- Memories_

Normal- Song lyrics

 **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG THIS CHAPTER WAS A FILLER IF YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW**


	8. Tag

_Tag Your it_

 _A sneak peak of a story coming up I suggest you listen to tag you're it melanie martinez it a really creepy song but it has a deep meaning_

 _I do not own this song_

"Eenie meenie miny mo _  
_Catch a lady by her toes _  
_If she screams, don't let her go _  
_Eenie meenie miny mo _  
My_ mother said to pick the very best girl _  
_And Evie is" Eddie sang as he poured a cup of mankey tea he smirked Evie was finally his and there was no away she was leaving him __

Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it." _  
_He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it." __

"Tag I'm it," Evie whispers as she looked out of the window all she could see was darkness she stood up and walked towards the window she pressed her against the window she watched as it opened Evie looked to see Jay and Carlos she let out a smile however she saw them leaving she stood on the window she heard his footsteps she turned and saw Eddie she snapped "Tag your it," Evie jumped off the window and waited for impact.

This is just some of the lyrics


End file.
